Something Sharp and Pointy
by Tearless Sonnet
Summary: --"You’ve got your fire and sneaky-cat-burglar thing, Ruka’s got his animal buddies, Hotaru has her inventions, and what have I got? Nullification powers. I can freaking nullify someone. I bet half the student population don’t even know what that means!"


**Title:** Something Sharp and Pointy

**Author:** Tearless Sonnet

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GA. Sadly.

**Warning:** FLUFF YOU DENY LIKING BUT TOTALLY DO.

**Notes:** Because DRRR'S Orihara Izaya owns my soul. And also because I think switchblades are super cool. ;)

* * *

Natsume scowled.

"Oh, come on! Please?"

"No. And that's final."

"But _Natsume_!"

The raven-haired boy sighed and rubbed his temples. He really wished he hadn't gotten out of bed today. If he knew that he would have to face an all of a sudden weapons-specialist girlfriend, then he would have gladly stayed in bed until the duration of what he thought was just a 'phase' ended.

"Please, please, please!" Mikan begged. She fell on her knees and reached out to him. "I beg of you!"

Natsume groaned. "Get up. You're making a scene."

She immediately jumped to her feet. "Does that mean I can get a super-cool ninja weapon?"

"...When did 'get up, you're making a scene' ever mean I agreed to let you have a quote 'super-cool ninja weapon?' Unquote."

Mikan ignored her surly boyfriend and dragged him off to Central Town. "Let's go! I bet they've got shurikens or something in there."

Natsume frowned. "What?"

Mikan looked at him over her shoulder irritably. "Seriously, Natsume. You're an assassin—"

"I do missions for the Academy, Polka. It's my job. No one ever likes their job."

"—and you don't even know what a shuriken is! How about nun chucks, then?"

"This is the twenty-first century, idiot. Not Austen Powers," he said dryly.

Mikan ignored him yet again. "Hey, look, it's Permy!"

Sumire, Mikan's curly-haired friend, waved at them from a Starbucks franchise. The pig-tailed brunette waved back at her, before pulling a reluctant Natsume behind her.

"Hey, Permy!"

Sumire cringed at the name, before pulling out two seats. "Hey, Mikan." She sipped at her frappuccino and grinned.

Natsume ran his hand through his hair. "What are you having?"

"Eh, just get me anything." Mikan waved him off. "Me and Permy here are gonna have some girl talk, so take as much time as you want."

Natsume muttered something incoherent and stalked off to wait in line at the counter.

Mikan sighed. "I love my boyfriend." Sumire snickered.

"Yeah, you love having him on a _leash_."

Mikan laughed. "There's that, too."

Sumire tucked a curly strand behind her ear before leaning in. "So, what brings you here?"

The other girl beamed, looking side to side, then leaning in as well. "I'm here to get... a _weapon_."

Sumire blinked at her. "What, are you Kim Possible now?"

"No!" Mikan groaned. "It's just that... everyone's got something, and I don't wanna feel weak or anything like that... I just don't wanna be a burden. Do you remember back in elementary, when Reo invaded the school? I was a sitting duck, Permy. A _sitting duck_."

"Not true," defended Sumire. "You, uh, did... something."

"See! You don't even remember!" Mikan sighed, tracing circles on the table. "I want something... anything..."

"You've got your stealing alice, right?" Sumire said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to rely on my alice alone!" Mikan protested. "I can get shurikens, kunai, a freaking sword or whatever! I just gotta... see underneath the underneath."

Sumire stared at her wryly. "You've been watching Naruto again, haven't you?"

"Maybe?" She laughed sheepishly.

"Here." A drink was placed in front of her, and Natsume took a seat.

"Thanks!" Mikan kissed him on the cheek. Sumire eyed them enviously.

"Damn. You sure are lucky, Mikan. What I would give for Koko to do that for me." Sumire sighed, thinking of her own smiley boyfriend.

Mikan laughed. "Yeah. Natsume's the best." The aforementioned boy rolled his eyes.

The two stayed with Sumire and chatted a while.

"Did you see her? She was totally copying my hairstyle!" Sumire exclaimed in disgust. Mikan nodded.

"I saw, sweetie. Believe me, I saw. Curls weren't a good look for her. She didn't have your bone structure."

Natsume snorted. "I can't believe you're quoting Legally Blonde."

"I can't believe you _knew_ I was quoting Legally Blonde!" she shot back.

Sumire chortled. "She got you there, pal." Natsume sighed.

The brunette checked her watch. "Oh, would you look at the time!" She stood up. "It's time for weapons shopping!"

Natsume groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "God, no."

* * *

"Look at that, Natsume! Look at that!"

All Natsume wanted to do was to go back to his dorm and sleep. Mikan (bless her) woke him up especially early today so they could go weapons shopping, and he hadn't had the time to eat breakfast.

_What the hell_, he thought to himself. _I didn't even _know_ they sold weapons here_.

"What's with your weapons fancy all of a sudden, Polka?" he asked irritably as he watched his girlfriend run from aisle to aisle in the store.

She glanced at him and turned away. He instantly knew something was wrong. "Polka?"

She walked up to him hesitantly. "It's just that... you've got your fire and sneaky-cat-burglar thing, Ruka's got his animal buddies, Hotaru has her inventions, and what have I got? Nullification powers. I can freaking _nullify_ someone. I bet half the student population don't even know what that means! I mean, I sure didn't when I first heard about it."

Natsume snorted. "You're you. What do you expect?" She hit him on the head.

And then something glinted, catching her eye. "Ooh."

She walked up to the aisle and examined the specimen. "Hey, Natsume, what is this?"

Natsume grunted and walked up to her. He squinted. "That's... a switchblade. Fuck, Polka, let's just get out of here." He scowled when he saw a bunch of girls peeking at him through the window, giggling.

When she didn't respond he looked at her. "Hey, Polka."

"NATSUME! I WANT IT! I WANT IT, I WANT IT, I WANT IT!"

He blinked at her. "Want what?"

She looked at him desperately. "I want the switchblade!"

"For God's sake, Mikan, why would you want a switchblade of all things?" He ran his hand through his hair. "I'll get you a puppy or something. Train the tike to become a guard dog, or whatever."

"But I want it!"

He frowned. That thing would hurt her. It was sharp and pointy...

"It's a knife, idiot. Knives are dangerous. What if you accidentally cut yourself? Don't come running to me."

Mikan clenched her fists, eyes alit with determination. "I'm sure, with a little practice, I can become really good at it!"

"It's sharp and it's pointy."

"Pencils are sharp and pointy and you use them all the time!"

Natsume sighed. There was really no arguing with Mikan.

He glanced at the price. It wasn't a big deal for him (he _was_ a Special Star), but admittedly, even for him, it was a bit pricey.

But if it got Mikan to shut up, so be it.

"Fine, fine. I'll buy the stupid thing for you. But whenever you're practicing with that, I have to be there. At all times," he said commandingly, pulling out his wallet.

"Okay, dad," Mikan said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't push it," he glared at her and she giggled, jumping up and down.

"I got a switchblade, I got a switchblade!"

* * *

"OW!"

Natsume sighed. "See? You shouldn't have gotten it in the first place."

Mikan sucked on her thumb painfully, but shook her head. "It's ok! I'll try that again."

Natsume watched as she carefully aimed the knife at a dartboard across the room. "You don't need to have a weapon. I'll protect you."

Mikan nearly missed the board as she laughed. "That was so cheesy, Natsume!"

The disgruntled boy grunted and looked away, embarrassed. Mikan bounded over to him, giving him a hug.

"But thanks." She kissed his cheek.

He smirked. "If that's all you're gonna give me, I shouldn't have bought that for you at all."

Mikan whined. "Natsume!"

He smiled slyly, before pulling her into a deeper, more satisfying, kiss.

* * *

"OW!"

Natsume sighed. She would never learn.


End file.
